The Fairy Tail Guild
by ShadowFlareWizard
Summary: Basically it's most of the same story line but with my own OC! -Warning - straight and gay pairings. If you don't like don't read it! Gray.F/OC, Natsu.D/Ersa.S, Lucy.H/Loki Rated T for Teen


Hello!

Shadow Flare Wizard here!

Obviously this a fanfic about Fairy Tail. It will include all of the mostly relevant character and my own OC. The OC has a kind of magic that isn't in the anime or manga. Shadow Flare. NOW! While the magic is the same as my name the OC is not based off of me. I just think this kind of magic is cool and unique. Basically it's kind of like Purple Flare but instead of Fire it's Shadows.

By the way, this story is taking place after Lucy joins but before the Phantom Lord attack!

-WARNING- there will be Gay and Straight relationships in this fanfic. If you don't like it. Then don't read it.

Gray.F/OC, Natsu.D/Ersa.S, Lucy.H/Loki,- these are the main ones but there might be side pairing as well!

OC's name= Night Rivers- Shadow Flare Magic- Age=13-15(the same age as the rest of them)- extremely well built(kind of like everyone in the show)- he might have PTSD(I'm still considering)

Rated T for Teen.

Now! On to the story!

3rd Person POV:

Night entered Magnolia slowly. He could smell everything. The food, the summer breeze, and even some of the people. But the greatest thing he could sense was the Magic Power in the city. It was overwhelming just to be in the city for the the first time!

He walked along the broken up cobblestone path, and glanced at the stories that ran along the streets as he passed. There was a bakery, a clothes store, an enchantment store for the non-wizards, a potion store and what he thought was the most important. The humongous magic store. Since the town was so popular because of its guild, the magic council had allowed the store to be gigantic to serve the guilds needs and anyone who was just passing through.

He lazily strolled into the store, heading straight over to the Caster Wizards section. He was looking for a book that could help to learn a spell that allowed him to gain his magic power back during battle. He entered over-sized library and started looking at the Shadow Wizard section. He was not sure if they would have what he was looking for since he didn't practice normal Shadow Magic. Night practiced Shadow Flare Magic. Basically his magic was controlling to shadows with his body. He could do tons and tons of Shadow Spells that that normal Shadow Wizards couldn't casted. His Shadow Magic was also a different color of magic than the normal Shadow Magic it was more deep purple mixed with back than just black.

He poured through the entire section of books on Shadow Wizards but couldn't find anything. Although the he did find some interesting biographies on Shadow Wizards whowere one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But they were all dead now, so he had no chance of asking them his questions. Night put all of the books back in place... Well in a jumbled mess and quickly walked out the store.

Night then made a beeline for the back of the city where his main objective was, right after the old storekeeper started shouting at him through the door. He didn't even realize it but his Shadow Magic had started to glow around his feet and making run very very fast! He had cleared most of Magnolia in under a minute. But he had reached his destination!

The Fairy Tail Guild!

He longed to come here for as long as he could remember. His parents has spoken about it fondly before their accident. After they had died he had set out on the long journey to Magnolia from where he had lived up in the mountains.

He gazed up the majestic steps that led to the Guild Hall door. The three flags hung on the front wall with the main flag over the door. He very slowly climbed the steps wanting to take in the moment.

As soon as he reached the top he raised his fist to knock. Just as his fist was about to connect to the door he heard a loud crash from inside, which then led to an even louder crash which was followed by a thunderous crash! It sounded like an all out war! He knocked rapidly on the door, ready to bust it open but it swung open! At the door was a very pretty woman with white hair and a reddish pink dress. She wore a huge smile welcomed Night with a cheery voice.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may I help you?" The lady questioned.

"Um, are you sure I'm the one that needs help?" He peered past her shoulder to see several men and a women with red hair and armor having an all out brawl in the middle of the floor.

"Oh of course not! They do this all the time! Come on in!" The lady answered. "My name is Mirajane or Mira for short. You've probably seen me in some magazines. I've been with the Fairy Tail Guild for a long time so you might know me because of that as well. Anyway why are you here?" She spoke to on the side of the room.

"Oh, I'm here to join your Guild, if, if that's okay I mean?" Night replied nervously.

"Of course it is!" She gave me a huge smile. "Here, I'll take you to meet our master." She brought me along the side of the room to the bar where a small and dodgy old man was sitting. "This Master Markorav!" Mira announced, "Master, this a new recruit, um what did you say your name was?"

"Night sir, Night Rivers" he replied in awe of the Master.

"Ah, hello Night my child, how are doing today?"

"Well sir, how might you be?" Night replied not sure what to say.

"Old, hahah but still full of spirit!" He then proceeded to down a mug of wine.

Night averted his eyes from the old man to the fight, but before he could watch for long Mirajane grabbed his arm and brought him behind the bar. "Here, I'll get you all settled in. First off where do you want your Fairy Tail emblem to be and what color?"

Night considered this for a moment, "Black and how about in the middle of the small of my back."

"Sure, that's a great place for it, now that I think of it!" Mira swept aside his cloak and lifted his sweatshirt up to halfway up his back. He felt her press something against his back for a few seconds, and then it was done. He was officially a member of Fairy Tail!

In case any of you were wondering what Night dresses like he wears black jeans and a gray v-neck t-shirt with a black jacket that had a somewhat high collar. He also has a black silk cloak that he wears all the time, kind of like Natsu's scarf, you'll see why in the next chapter. The cloak is kind of like Guildarts cloak but with a hood.

Read and Review!

I'll see see you next time!

-Shadow Flare Wizard


End file.
